Fire's Deadly Blade, Into the Inferno Saga
by Lady Blade
Summary: Third book in the 'Into the Inferno Saga' Series. Continuation of 'Air Benders Rebellion,' Aang needs an earth bending teacher and Ally isn't there to help him. The Air Nomads at the Air Temple are in danger! The Full Summery is inside!


'**Fire's Deadly Blade, Into the Inferno Saga'**

**Disclaimer;** I don't own Avatar; the last air bender.

**I have to give my sincere apologies to all my readers, it's been a long while and perhaps a inconvenience of waiting for this story to be posted. Again I really am sorry.**

**In my defence I have been indisposed with family, school and other matters, it is a personal and I do not wish to share. **

**Chapters may be a bit too short, yes I understand that no one likes short chapters all that much, but to be honest writing one handed (left hand) can be slow and I'm not a patient person. **

**Sorry that these chapters may not meet my usual standards.**

**Summery**; the death of Karaku in siege of the north has greatly shaken Ally. But there are greater things to worry about then the past; Aang needs an earth bending teacher, and Ally isn't there to help him. Air Nomads are in danger! Can Ally fight new, more powerful enemies as well as old ones? Or will fires deadly blade shoot her down from the sky?

_**-Chapter One-**_

Ally raced though the corridor of fiery décor. Fire bending guards hot on her heels, Ally dodged behind a dragon statue as a roaring inferno threatened to turn her into ash. The heat of the blaze rolled inches away from her.

Ally looked around franticly and saw a door close by; she rushed in and closed the door with a bang. Breathing heavily she looked around. What she saw almost made her heart stop; it was the guards eating area, sitting on rows of benches were at least two hundred shocked fire nation soldiers.

Ally laughed nervously, "wrong door," She muttered as they stood up quickly. Banging on the door could be heard, the guards that had been previously chasing her trying to barge their way in to recapture her.

On an unspoken demand the soldiers attacked, Ally swept her arms up and pushed them all back. The charging army was stalled, at least for five valuable seconds.

Ally dodged a fire ball and flipped over the heads of a few soldiers and tripped them over with a low air wave. She ducked low and skirted around the edge of the large hall, she kicked out and the long wooden table flew across the room, hitting multiple soldiers and knocking them out for the count. Ally dodged a bombardment of fire disks and sidestepped around a close attacker, heat flashed around her and she jumped onto a pedestal, knocking away a monkey statue in the progress.

Ally brought up a quick shield to block an oncoming fire ball then pushed it out to hit the roof, it brought down a fair bit of debris. Ally leaped into the massive hole she had created in the ceiling and appeared in a large, expensive looking bedroom. Suddenly the door opened, a fat looking women entered, dressed in animal furs of gold, red and black.

"Guards!- " Ally muffled the lady's cry with her hand before she took out the women's breath from her lungs, gasping the women fell to the floor, the air bender bounded over the gasping lady and skidded down the hall way, Ally looked around and still saw no window, she cussed under her breath, she was _still_ underground.

She slowed down and hid behind a large drape of the fire nation emblem. She calmed herself down and could feel her heart doing the same. She needed a better plan then just running around, that was obviously getting her no where. She had freed a couple of earth benders from the death sentence only a few minutes ago. But she found out that there was a younger group of Earth benders and a few water benders imprisoned, somewhere in this prison.

Well she couldn't just leave them! Trouble was she had no idea where in this hell hole they were, or if they were still here, she knew they were on the top level, heck she probably had seventy more storeys to get up; no window in sight, that might be because this prison had no windows. Or it was underground…

Ally's mind briefly wondered back to when she got separated from Aang, Katara and Sokka. Last thing she remembered was being separated in the cave of two lovers then a furious rush of fire nation soldiers took her off guard… then bam! She had ended up in a fire nation prison, awaiting execution... considering she was in the execution section, so the prisoners had said.

Of course the lack of security in the fire nation was great, from her view that is. Within two hours in her little prison cell she had been able to learn from the others about the children trapped here because they were benders. She had managed to free everyone in that part of the building by the earth benders bending a few stones to peel the metal away from the wall; they had made a mistake in making that much noise though…

Ally shook her head, she was thinking about how they were discovered and her ordering them to run while she took on the soldiers. She had managed to barricade the tunnel with an air blast above it, which made the soldiers _really_ angry.

Slowly, Ally slipped out of her hiding place, her timing couldn't have been worst.

"There she is!" shouted a voice behind her.

"Get her!"

Ally let out a string of curse words that would have made the Monks and Sisters at the air temples cringe.

She turned around and took on a defensive stance, her teeth gritted in determination. There were kids her age counting on her. This was her area of expertise; considering what happened in the past.

Ally swept her leg around high just as a soldier was feet away from her, her leg connected with his chest, sending him into the wall with 'oomph,' as the air was knocked out of him. Another soldier gripped her leg and twisted; Ally picked up her free leg and twisted her body with the flow. The grip loosened and Ally kicked him in the stomach and as he crouched down in pain Ally rolled off his back and pushed him away with an air blast. Ally ducked as a fire punch came at her then clasped her hand around the wrist then elbowed the guy in the side, she dodged a bout of fire and skipped around him to bring him down. She dodges a fire blast as she hit the downed soldier in the head, knocking him out instantly.

Ally glanced at the havoc she caused. Headaches all around, that was for sure. A soldier groaned, drawing Ally's attention, and Ally cautiously walked up to him, "Bloody runt," he muttered almost inaudibly.

"That 'bloody runt' is still here," Ally couldn't help but say. The soldier stiffened, he looked up with a glare. Ally kept her face emotionless, "Now, tell me." Ally said, "Where are the children being held?"

The soldier laughed but Ally stepped on his foot; hard. Right now she didn't care about morals, if pain was the way she'd get answers, then pain was her way to saving the imprisoned kids.

He winced, "The fire nation doesn't imprison children," he muttered.

Ally raised an eye brow, she said through gritted teeth. "Mind explaining why I'm here then?"

"I didn't know you were here!" he snapped, "For all I know your apart of the rebellion."

"No, she isn't," said a deep voice.

Ally stepped away from the downed soldier and stepped back so her new opponent and the old one were still in her sights. Ally looked at the new armoured soldier with a glare, "What makes you say that?"

The full armoured soldier took out a scroll and opened it, it was a full body poster of her in a defensive stance; a wanted poster. "She's travelling with the Avatar."

"Was," Ally snarled, suddenly very protective at the mention of her friend.

Suddenly soldiers from both sides of the corridor were blocking off her escape routes. Her muscles tensed with anticipation.

"Don't," the fully armoured person said stepping forward with his hand raised, as his line of soldiers paused just behind him, the soldiers on the other side paused too. She was trapped. "You are surrounded little air bender. Resistance is futile."

Ally picked up the air around her and spun it around her body, fire shot at her as the Admiral gave the 'fire' order. Ally closed her eyes as the air got hotter; she saw red behind her eye lids as the fire lashed out against her shield. The air cooled and she lashed out with her eyes opening in determination. She shot over the soldiers heads and landed in a crouch, she bounded away from a fire whip and shot an air blast the size of the corridor.

Ally turned heel from the groaning corridor and raced off to find the imprisoned children.

Ally's arms and legs were starting to burn as she raced up the levels of the prison. She had found a stair case and was bounding up it five at a time. You guessed it, not one window in sight.

Then she reached yet another corridor, Ally slowed down and peaked into the first door she saw, it was the weaponry room, not just for the fire nation army but from all over the world; water tribe spears, daggers, swords, bombs. The earth kingdom had the most weapons, considering the vast amount of green in the room. That wasn't including the red walls and ceiling.

Then; her staff and fans, in between the water tribe weapons and earth kingdom weapons; Ally raced in and collected her staff and placed her fans in her belt. Then the door closed with a bang. Ally spun around with her hands holding on tightly to her staff.

"Lee?" Ally asked in shock.

"Ally," the x-admiral said nodding, "I suggest you arm yourself with more weapons."

Ally couldn't belief it; it had barely been a week since she saw Lee. Then what he said caught onto Ally and she hastily began to place earth kingdom weapons onto her belt, mainly fans and small daggers, not that she'd use the blades on a person.

"What are you doing here?" Ally asked.

Lee grimaced, "I was listening to a few by passes through a bar, image my surprise when I heard you were taken prisoner to the third most guarded place in fire nation history. This place was built purely for war criminals." Lee looked at Ally with grim golden eyes, "There is a very low chance we'll get out of this place, alive." He suddenly gave an all too familiar smirk. "No harm in trying though, and I'm not the type to charge head first into danger." Ally glared at the subtle jab, "I've got a plan."

**Review if you wish, you don't have to if you don't want to.**

**Anyway I tried to jump right into the action and have an interesting plot twist.**

**Though I must say I'm rather disappointed how the beginning turned out.**


End file.
